


Moonlight

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [39]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from Lucyjauregui99 on Wattpad: Sequel to Too Hot. Hot Damn.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back.
> 
> I'm posting more later so keep ya eye out for two more oneshots.
> 
> ALSO. Should I do a Christmas themed oneshot. 
> 
> Thank you to my beautiful girlfriend for being the best muse I could ask for.

Camila was slightly freaking out.

Slightly… kind of… majorly. She was majorly freaking out.

She had a date. And not with just anyone. No.

A date with Lauren Jauregui; ex band member, ex best friend, green eyes planet goddess. 

So like waaay better than anyone Camila had previously dated.

Hence the freak out.

“Chanho would you chill the fuck out!” Dinah growled. Camila stopped and stared at her, eyes wide and panicking.

“Sorry.” Camila mumbled. Dinah sighed and sat on the bed next to her.

“It’s just Lauren.” Dinah pointed out softly. Camila shot up and started pacing.

“Exactly it’s Lauren; beautiful, smart, outspoken Lauren Jauregui. The same girl we all know I’ve been half in love with since I first saw her-” Camila ranted.

“Way more than half.” Dinah interrupted.

“Whatever. I’ve always liked her D. And now she just pops out of nowhere, asking me out and screwing with my head again.” Camila wailed. Dinah grabbed Camila’s wrist and pulled her to a stop.

“Camila Cabello. Get your head out of the clouds for a second and listen to me.” Dinah said sternly. Camila nodded meekly. 

“Lauren has been as bad as you. She’s stared longingly, checked out your ass, fallen in love with your mind along with everyone else on the planet. You were too wrapped up in your own feelings to notice she had them too. And thank fuck she’s actually acted on them.” 

Camila fell silent, mulling over Dinah’s words. She sighed heavily.

“You’re right.” She muttered. “It’s just Lauren. We love each other even if it is too soon to say so.” Dinah snorted.

“Girl please. I’m surprised they weren’t the first words out of her mouth when you cracked that stupid joke in the studio.” Dinah chuckled. Camila rolled her eyes.

“You’re the one who decided to help me get ready Cheechee. You clearly know what Lauren’s got planned, you’ve got that happy glint in your eye.” Camila sighed. Dinah nodded her head, impressed at Camila.

“I may have an idea of what Lauser has planned.” Dinah said, checking her fingernails before glancing at Camila. “And those clothes ain’t gonna cut it.”

\----

Camila has never taken so long to get ready for a date. Her photoshoots took less time than this. Or at least that’s what it felt like.

“Hmmm…” Dinah was appraising outfit number thirty now. She twirled her finger and Camila spun with a long sigh escaping her lips.

“Dinah, this is ridiculous.” Camila huffed. Dinah looked at her in confusion, eyebrows drawn and head tilted.

“Why? This is the perfect outfit.” Dinah said simply. “Jeez, have some faith Mila.” Camila looked at herself in the mirror.

“And how is this one different to the other thousands?” Camila said with a frown. Dinah smirked.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Dinah mused quietly. “And Lauren’s here.” Camila’s head snapped to Dinah who was looking out her window, watching Lauren’s car pull up to the house.

“What?” Camila screeched. “Dinah! You wasted time!”

“And were you freaking out?” Dinah pointed out. Camila opened her mouth to reply when she closed it slowly, realising that she actually had been calm for the past two hours.

There was a knock at the door and Camila’s eyes grew wide. Dinah rolled her eyes and dragged Camila to the door, pointing at her shoes and glared when Camila didn’t move.

“Camz?” Lauren’s voice came through the door but Camila was too focused on putting on her shoes and ignoring Dinah’s glare.

“Give her a second Ralph.” Dinah called back. Camila stood up and held out her arms with a nervous smile. Dinah winked at her before wrenching the door open to see a just as nervous Lauren on the other side of the door.

Camila grinned as Lauren visibly stopped in her process of greeting her when she saw Camila. When Dinah said it was perfect Camila had been skeptical… now she was not. She could almost see the drool from Lauren’s lips, the way her eyes raked up and down her figure definitely boosted her ego.

Although some would argue it didn’t need it.

Camila honestly hadn’t thought much of the outfit Dinah had picked; the white crop top and white ripped jeans didn’t seem all that date special. Dinah chucked a black jacket at her while Lauren was still malfunctioning and Camila shrugged it on, flipping her hair out of the jacket and waiting for Lauren.

“Woah.” Lauren mumbled. She shook her head and looked up at Camila’s face, the smug smile plastered on it making her shake her head again, fondly though.

“I hear you have something planned Jauregui.” Camila said with a smile. Lauren grinned lopsidedly and held out her hand for Camila to take.

“Maybe I do. Maybe Dinah should’ve kept her mouth shut.” Lauren said sweetly, narrowing her eyes at Dinah.

“Hey! I didn’t tell her anything.” Dinah defended, crossing her arms. Lauren glanced at Camila who nodded.

“Mani is coming over later. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Lauren said in parting as she dragged Camila out the door.

“Kay! Have fun Camren!”

Camila snickered as Lauren huffed under her breath.

“Come on that can’t still get to you.” Camila said, flexing her fingers around Lauren’s where they were tangled together. Lauren smiled softly.

“Not so much anymore.” She said gently. Camila blushed gently at the soft tone Lauren had suddenly switched to.

“So, where are you taking me for this date?” Camila asked curiously.

“I know I said dinner but… I changed my mind.” Lauren said slowly. Camila frowned and Lauren paused. “Well, it’s not your cliche dinner at some fancy restaurant where anyone can see. Not that I don’t want everyone to know.” Lauren added quickly. “Because I do.”

Camila laughed quietly under her breath.

“I know what you mean Lo.” She whispered, leaning her head against Lauren’s arm as they walked down the street.

\----

The sun was setting as Lauren led Camila to their date. Camila was more curious than before, Lauren insisting they take a walk along the beach before going to dinner. Camila was more than happy to agree, using the time to slip back into their familiar routine of flirting and joking.

Camila’s stomach grumbled and her eyes went wide as she smiled sheepishly at Lauren. Lauren grinned and wrapped her arm around Camila’s shoulder, pulling her into her side gently.

“Dinner time babygirl.” She said with a laugh. Camila blushed and lightly smacked Lauren’s side before reaching up to intertwine their fingers.

“Let’s see what you’ve got Jauregui.” Camila muttered. 

Lauren spun them on their heel and headed back the way they came. Camila was too busy admiring Lauren in the late evening light to notice where they were headed. Lauren looked beautiful; eyes glinting with excitement, hair flipped over to one side of her head, that usual scruffiness about it. Camila had never seen such an accidental beauty like Lauren before, it’s like she didn’t even try.

Lauren cleared her throat and Camila snapped out of her daze.

“Huh?” Camila replied. Lauren tilted her head with a small frown on her face before she shook her head and turned around to knock on the door. Camila was suddenly jolted with a realisation.

“This is my house.” She said dumbly. Lauren stifled a smirk and turned to face the door as it opened. 

Dinah winked at Camila before letting them walk in. Camila was thoroughly confused now; Dinah opening her door, Normani waiting by the back door with a grin on her face. Camila was momentarily distracted by the sudden smell of what could only be Ally’s best cooking.

Lauren led Camila gently outside where Camila’s jaw dropped slightly. The night had set in but there was a small table set up at the far end of the garden, lit perfectly by just the right amount of small lanterns set in the grass around it.

Camila glanced up at Lauren who nodded her head; Camila could tell Lauren was proud of this. Camila leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Lauren’s cheek, surprising her before excitedly pulling Lauren down to the table.

“This… is so cute Lo.” Camila said, moving their chairs around until they were side by side. Lauren smiled at Camila fondly.

“You know usually on a date you sit across from each other.” Lauren mused. Camila waved her off before sitting down.

“Whatever, why would I want to be further away from you?” Camila said offhandedly as Lauren sat next to her, a light pink hue dusting her cheeks. Lauren cleared her throat and picked up Camila’s hand to place a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“You make a very good point.” Lauren muttered as Camila watched her adoringly.

“You have to let me post this.” Dinah’s whining was suddenly heard not too far behind them. Lauren narrowed her eyes as the three girls walked towards them, her hand still holding Camila’s.

“You know you three were supposed to disappear after we got here.” Lauren said slowly. Dinah shrugged and looped her arm through Normani’s.

“Well we have a date of our own to get on with.” Dinah said smugly. “Don’t worry Chanch, we won’t ruin any of your furniture.” She added with a wink before dragging Normani off into the house again.

Ally shook her head and placed two plates on the table.

“I’ll be leaving now. I’ll be back tomorrow morning to collect the two idiots.” She said with a smile. “Have fun!” She called over her shoulder before she entered the house and closed the door behind her.

“Our friends are crazy.” Camila sighed. Lauren nodded before turning to look at Camila.

“You know that-”

“Any promise made by Dinah is probably not gonna last? I know.” Camila sighed. Lauren laughed and shook her head fondly.

“Come on. Ally didn’t spend an hour to make this perfect for us to not eat it.”

\----

Camila had never been so happy on a date before. It was perfect. The sky was clear, stars were shining, the moon was bright. The alcohol was warming her insides compared to the cooling air. It was very calming, relaxing, just so enjoyable that Camila barely noticed the time passing.

Camila had long since migrated onto Lauren’s lap as they ate dessert and teased each other softly.

“I can’t believe you did all this.” Camila said suddenly, turning her face up towards Lauren, moving away from nuzzling into her neck. Lauren looked down at her with a frown.

“What do you mean?” She asked softly.

“Getting the girls to help out. Asking Dinah to keep me calm, Ally to cook everything, Normani to help organise everyone. It’s just… more than anyone’s done for me.” Camila explained quietly.

“Hey, Dinah was also tasked with taking photos to send to me so I could post them everywhere.” Lauren teased. Camila rolled her eyes and intertwined their fingers with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Lauren’s neck.

“I’m serious Lo.” Camila mumbled. “You didn’t have to do all this.” Lauren hummed and rested her head against Camila’s.

“But I wanted to.” Lauren replied. “Wanted to apologise for being an ass for the past five years. What better way to tell you I love you than sitting under the moon.”

Camila gaped at Lauren, lips curling up into a smile before she moved her other hand to grip at the lapels of Lauren’s jacket.

“You,” Camila huffed with a grin, “Are so damn smooth.” She sighed out before leaning forward and connecting their lips softly.

There under the soft glow of the moon, in Camila’s backyard, Camila had never felt better. Lauren was softer than she ever imagined, lips gentler than they looked and hands delicately wrapped around Camila’s back.

It was perfect. Camila slowly pulled away but Lauren whined and pressed forward again, capturing Camila’s lips a bit harder now. The hands on her back feeling slightly heavier than before. Camila cupped Lauren’s jaw as their kiss deepened, her fingers tangling in Lauren’s hair as Lauren pulled her impossibly closer.

They finally pulled away after what felt like forever and grinned at each other softly.

“That was…” Lauren trailed off, resting her forehead against Camila’s. Camila nodded slightly.

“Totally worth it.” Camila finished with a small sigh.

“Also totally going on Instagram!” Dinah’s voice filtered into their bubble briefly, making them laugh gently in the quiet night of one of the best dates ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Don't forget kudos / comments / requests below or on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
